


505

by the_evee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gream - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, dont ship real people, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, ill have a chapter out soon i promised, soft, this is an apology for not uploading a chapter of downhill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_evee/pseuds/the_evee
Summary: George runs into Dream on the street.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 55





	505

**Author's Note:**

> I actually used to write short imagines for NCT on wattpad so in short, I stole my own idea and expanded on it.

George huffs, a small cloud of smoke follows his motions.

It was cold out and he had hoped he would get home sooner, but his boss had him held in late and he was only now leaving at 8pm. 

He had one earbud in, the other swinging carelessly around his person. He may have been a guy, but he was still small and paranoia always crept around his mind. As 505 softly played, he sang along, quiet shaky and uneven, it was more for comfort than anything, and he didn't wish to disturbed bystanders.

Suddenly a tall man in front of him started to slow down his steps, trying to match his speed. George figured he would carry at his usual pace, acting as if the man wasn't there. Though it proved to be quite hard when the man had perfectly watched his rhythm, obviously not planning on leaving anytime soon. He couldn't see too well but the man seemed to have dirty blonde hair and light eyes. And when he spoke, his voice was much too familiar for the brunette's comfort.

"Hey, George."

. . . What?

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you here."

George momentarily froze his brain, not comprehending the familiarity in full.

Dream? 

"Then again that's kind of a stupid thing to say. I'm the one in Britain."

"Sorry, do I know you?"

Perfect response. If you don't know them, then they'll most likely introduce themselves, if you do know them, you can just say sorry and carry on.

"Of course you do- oh wait."

The stranger-thought-to-be-Dream paused, falling behind as George continued onward.

"I'm sorry that must have been really fucking awkward for you. I forgot I hadn't shown you my face before. It's Dream."

His suspicions were confirmed, and George couldn't form a single cohesive thought.

What. The. Fuck.

There's literally no way. He'd just met his internet best friend of years randomly on the sidewalk at 8 at night. What the actual fuck.

"No fucking way. I don't believe you; there's no way."

"What? What do I- Why?"

"There's just no way. What the hell are you doing in the UK?'

He didn't want to believe it, but that was indeed Dream. From his stupid jokes to his stupid laugh, there was no way it wasn't. George wasn't sure how to go about talking with him. It's not every day something like this happens. Not to mention, the brunette almost always socially relied on Dream.

"Anyways, do you wanna know why I'm here?"

Dream's voice was higher than before and he was visibly more excited. Obviously, he was gonna explain whether George actually asked or not. It went on like that for a while, the blonde carrying the conversation whilst George chimed in now and then with an opinion of his own. 

Deam's arrival was unexpected and George had prepared in no way, not even cleaning his house. Then again, his friend hadn't been expected for another week or so. But as the two held hands (to keep out the cold, the blonde had said) and listened to music together, George was happy. Surprised and really tired, but happy.


End file.
